Cargo bed organizers are typically used by individuals who own vehicles, trucks, and/or other types of selectively movable assemblies which have a capacity to selectively and storably receive and transport (i.e., move) cargo and/or other items, and who wish to protect, organize and otherwise facilitate the storage and transport of the cargo and/or other items in these vehicles, trucks, or other types of selectively movable assemblies.
Typically, such prior organizer assemblies are mounted (e.g., permanently attached to or bolted) within the cargo bed of a selectively movable assembly and selectively receive items while allowing for the selective storing, transport, and/or access to the contained items.
These foregoing devices and assemblies, while allowing cargo and/or other items to be selectively stored, transported, and/or accessed within the cargo bed area of a vehicle or truck or other type of selectively movable assembly, suffer from some drawbacks. For example and without limitation, the foregoing organizer assemblies all require a track mechanism assembly (e.g. wheel rails or flanges) that must be initially mounted (i.e., permanently attached to and/or formed) within the cargo bed of the selectively movable assembly. Non-limiting examples of such assemblies typically comprise tracks and other related “guide type” assemblies. The process of installing these tracks and/or “guide type” assemblies causes permanent and structural damage and/or degradation to the cargo bed of the selectively movable assembly (or other portion of the selectively movable assembly to which they are installed), produces an overall unsightly appearance, is relatively costly, and requires ongoing maintenance. Integrally forming these assemblies within the truck bed (or other portion of the selectively movable assembly) is likewise relatively complicated and costly, and also produces a relatively unsightly overall appearance.
Further, the foregoing devices typically employ some type of “stopping mechanism” which is mounted to and/or which is formed within the selectively movable assembly bed or the organizer. These stopping mechanisms typically comprise devices such as a peg and/or other protrusion, and/or a set of chains and/or other mechanisms which connect to both the selectively movable assembly bed and the organizer, and which are not selectively removable or retractable. The foregoing devices are relatively unsightly, cause structural damage and/or degradation to the selectively movable assembly since they are typically and physically attached to the selectively movable assembly, and are not easily removed, stored, and/or otherwise modified based upon the needs of the selectively movable assembly owner.
There is therefore a need for a new and novel organizer which obviates the need for a track or other type of installed “guide assembly,” and which concomitantly allows the owner of a selectively movable assembly to selectively and removably install a selectively extendable organizer into the cargo bed or other portion of the selectively movable assembly, and which overcomes at least some of the previously defined drawbacks associated with prior and/or currently utilized organizer assemblies. The present invention overcomes these drawbacks in a new and novel manner.